


Build A Dynasty (That Heaven Couldn't Shake)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Clary, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary was a new Alpha, but she believed in her pack.





	Build A Dynasty (That Heaven Couldn't Shake)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from DUHITZELLZXX, from a gorgeous song called Dynasty by MIIA, which is a song I adooore, and watch so many fan videos too. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

Clarissa Morgenstern licked her lips as she glanced around, chewing down on the bottom one, feeling a little nervous.

She was trying not to let her nervousness show, but as Max Lightwood—the youngest of her pack—faced off against Sebastian Verlac—one of the strongest fighters in her pack, and definitely one of the most vicious—it was taking a lot to keep that down.

Sebastian was a loose canon that she always had to keep an eye on, but he kept people on their toes, and when they got into a fight or there were people that needed to be intimidated, he was one of the best, and so it made sense that he was the one that Max had to face off against.

Besides, her other strongest fighters were Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale, and both of them would take it easy on Max, with Isabelle being his older sister and Jace being his cousin.

"Take a breath," Alexander Lightwood's was so quiet next to Clary, to make sure that the other werewolves around them couldn't hear and  _especially_  Max, because he didn't need anything distracting him right now.

Clary listened to her second in command, taking in a deep breath through her nose as she watched the two circle each other, her eyes flicking over to where Maryse Lightwood was standing, looking nervous but proud, jutting her chin forward.

She had had to watch two of her children go through this on a weekly basis as they had grown up, before they had been the strong, determined, cunning warriors that they were now.

Max was still young, and he was still small, and going up against Sebastian...There was no chance that he was going to win, it was just about how he handled himself, how badly he  _lost_.

Max lunged first, because of course he did, the kid jumped the gun, always wanting to be on the move.

Sebastian's smirk was downright lethal as he easily stepped to the side and Max had to quickly try and change direction at the last minute, which meant he was off balance.

Clary pressed her lips together, her fingers twitching at her side, the Alpha inside her wanting to protect the youngest member of her pack, but she stayed where she was, planting her heels firmly into the ground underneath her.

Sebastian broke Max's wrist, and then three of his fingers.

Max was clearly in pain, but he fought through it.

Isabelle winced when she saw Max's fingers hanging at an awkward angle, but there was pride shining in her eyes as Max kept on going, the bones mending themselves at supernatural speed.

Simon Lewis was watching from next to Isabelle, eyes wide, taking in every step, every swing of their claws.

Magnus Bane had his fingers swirling around in an agitated motions, blue energy swirling around his fingers.

Maia Roberts was narrow eyed, teeth clenched together, watching as Max moved.

She had been the one training him for the past few weeks.

He had needed a different change of pace, people who wouldn't coddle him, and Clary spent a lot of time with him, but he and Maia just clicked, they had a special relationship, and so she had asked Maia to take over training him.

When Max's leg swung out, using his difference in height with Sebastian to his advantage, and managing to get a good kick in.

Maia grinned and Clary sucked the corner of her bottom lip into her mouth.

Sebastian still managed to get Max on the ground, and even the ones in the pack who didn't have supernatural hearing could hear the bones snapping in Max's leg as it twisted underneath him at a strange angle.

Clary pressed her lips firmly together, making sure not to make a sound, and she could feel Alec shaking a little with the force that it was taking him to stay back and not help out his little brother.

Clary looked over at Jace, her partner and her second in command, and he met her gaze steadily, giving her a small smile before his eyes moved back to the two in the middle of the loosely made circle.

Max was on the ground and breathing hard, and he let out a guttural groan as he shifted his left leg, moving it slowly as it healed.

Sebastian was standing over him, a curious expression on his face as Max began moving his arms.

The younger werewolf was down, with broken bones, and it was expected that this was where it would end.

"He's got this," Maia said under her breath and Clary couldn't stop her smile.

Because Max did.

She could feel him drawing on the strength of his pack to try and get himself to his feet, and even Sebastian could feel it, and his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

Clary's eyes were flicking between Max and Sebastian, and she felt pride toward  _Max_  for fighting to get to his feet even though he was badly hurt and then she felt pride toward  _Sebastian_  because even though he always liked to be the best fighter and the one on top, it was clear that  _he_  was proud of  _Max_  for trying to push through the pain.

Max got back to his feet, swiping a hand through the bloody mess under his nose and Sebastian tipped his head to the side.

He could easily take Max out in one swipe, but he didn't.

Max was clearly waiting for it, and Clary jutted her chin forward, eyebrows pulling together as she waited, and the rest of the pack was holding their breath.

"Not bad," Sebastian reached out and slapped a hand down on Max's shoulder.

It was obviously a firm grip that he had on Max's shoulder, because he winced a little, but the smile on his face was clear, even with his bones healing and the bruises that were quickly fading on his body.

"Yeah?" Max grinned hopefully and when Sebastian nodded, the scent of his happiness was strong.

The rest of the pack relaxed at that, and Alec and Maia moved in to give Max hugs.

Magnus moved in to give Max something to wipe his nose on, and Jordan Kyle and Maia started play fighting, pushing each other around, which dragged the rest of the pack into it as well.

Maryse and Dorothea Rollins quickly moved out of the way, the two older members of the pack not wanting to get involved in the pack scramble that was happening.

Clary just grinned as she watched her family

Her werewolves.

Her pack.

Jace moved to stand next to her, and Clary always felt stronger with him right there by her side.

"That's because of you," Jace murmured to Clary, nudging her with his elbow.

"It's because of  _us_ ," Clary reitereated. "All of us together make Max strong."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Sebastian doesn't listen to  _me_  when it comes to being the bigger person and not taking that final hit," Jace smirked. "You're a good Alpha, don't try and play off like you're not managing to slip into these shoes and build us all up."

She'd only been their Alpha for going on six months now, and they were a young pack, given the reason that the Alpha spark had been passed onto her was when they were in the middle of a fight where their Alpha and four of their older, experienced pack members were all killed.

But they were going to get through it.

Because Clary was strong, and her strength made the pack strong.

"You gonna run with us?!" Max's voice was loud and excited, looking over to where Clary was standing with Jace, clearly all healed.

The energy of the pack was practically vibrating through the air, filling the trees and rustling the leaves, and Clary's wolf was spinning around inside of her, clawing and pawing, just wanting to run with her pack.

"Of course," she grinned, and then she was running, feeling her pack close behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
